Meeting in Florida A Pewdiecry fanfic
by RandomPersonFromTheInternet
Summary: Pewds go to Florida and while there meets Cry! YAY! Input and constructive criticism accepted! Rated T cause its not bad now but it will be later. (Yes I know I suck at descriptions)
1. The meeting

Cry pov ~

Do you ever have that feeling that you need to go do something. That if you actually leave your house something will happen. Something that is a once in a life time thing. That's how I felt today. And I NEVER feel like that. So for the first time in weeks I got out of my pajamas and pulled a comb through my messy brown hair. I didn't know where I wanted to go. I wasn't hungry I just wanted to go somewhere. No. Needed to. So I walked. Out of my house down the street. the sun was bright today. Typical of Florida. though I was never outside to see it. I just kept walking. I only looked up when i noticed the street had become crowded. Crowded enough that you could hardly walk without bumping into someone. I looked up from my phone and noticed a huge crowd of people leaving the mall. That's unusual. I thought to myself as I headed over. When most of the crowd had dispersed I walked into the mall and asked at the info desk. "Um hi sorry to bother you but what's with the huge crowd today?"

The man looked up with a smile and responded "Oh it's no bother and there was a person here talking about video games or something. He left a few minutes ago."

"Oh okay thanks." I sighed. If I had know that there was a gaming conference I would have been interested enough to come out anyways. But I took too long. Since I was there I headed over to the food court. I got some subway and sat down at a table near the wall. I was lost in my thoughts wondering what I was going to do for the rest of the day. Maybe a Cry reads or some happy whe-

"You look delicious!" A man with a heavy Swedish accent said in front of me. I looked up. A few tables in front of me a man was staring and apparently talking to his sandwich. Is that... I thought it can't be can it?

"Pewds?" The blonde man looked up and smiled

"Oh hey." Pewdiepie picked up his sandwich and walked over to my table.

"Oh you aren't waiting for anyone are you?" He asked looking around.

"No I'm just here wandering" I responded as he sat.

"So how do you know me bro?" He said as he smiled eagerly up at me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said with a smile.

"Try me" he responded with a twinkle of excitement in his eye.

"We'll before I say who I am..." I said in my Cry reads voice and winked. I almost swore i saw him blush but it probably was just my imagination. "What are you doing here in Florida?"

He look up from his sandwich and with a full mouth mumbled "Well I guess that's fair." He swallowed quickly and wiped the mustard from his mouth. "You obviously don't watch Fridays with Pewdiepie since I've said fairly often on there how I've reached 6 million bros." he said in a joking voice, "I came to visit Florida for a celebration party. I've met a ton of youtubers and bros." he said with a joking smile as he bit into his sandwich. I picked up my ham sandwich in response and bit into it. We sat in a comfortable silence as we finished our food. "So you still haven't told me who you are, mystery man" Pewdiepie said with a charming smile I just smiled and laughed.

"I still doubt you would believe me."

"Just say it. It can't be that ridiculous."

"Fine." I said with a smile. "Do you remember September?"

His smile widened. "I knew it was you Cry!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Haha I thought it was pretty obvious when I used my Cry read's voice. It kinda gave it away a little." I replied.

"So what do you prefer? Ryan or Cry?" He asked curiously.

"Just call me Cry I'm sure no one will pay too much attention. Even though I'm hanging out with you... I'll just go by Cry. I'm more used to you calling me that anyhow. But we need to be careful. You now how many fanfiction a would appear if we were found hanging out in public together."

"What makes you think we are going to be hanging out?" He asked In a almost too serious voice.

I stuttered in response. "I...I-"

"No no no don't worry I was just kidding." He interrupted a smile breaching his too serious face. I half-blushed with embarrassment and crumpled the sandwich wrapper that laid in front of me. He reached over and lifted my chin gently "you don't have to be embarrassed around me." He said with a sincere smile.


	2. Author Note!

Hey, it's RandomPersonFromTheInternet~

Sorry for not posting in forever in a half. Mostly I've been lazy but recently my hard drive crashed and broke and died and I lost everything. Even the small start I had on the next chapter. I didn't have a back up. Obviously that would be to helpful... Anyways I'll start working on it again and hopefully post soon but I have to warn you I'm going to camp for 10 days with no internet so expect that in the near future as well.

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Home Sweet Cry

Pewds pov~

I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled my hand away. I didn't mean it like that. At least I don't think I did. I still have Marzia waiting for me in Italy. Or at least I did...

*Flashback*

I had just collapsed onto the couch after all the guests had left. I heard her walk quietly into the room behind me. I heard her quietly say, "Felix. We need to talk."

I sat up quickly she never calls me that. No one calls me that. "Well what do you want to talk about...?"

She hesitated, "...Who is more important to you...Me...Or your...Bros.."

I looked at her and opened my mouth but before I could get a word out I paused. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't choose. My mind went blank.

*Now*

I don't choose them over her. I hesitated. For a second too long. She went back to Italy soon after that. And now I'm sitting in a food court with another man holding his chin. Why did I even do that. I made it awkward. I looked up at Cry to see him laughing silently at me.

"What?" I asked in a confused voice.

He laughed as he replied "You seemed to snap out of it and freaked out when you realized you were holding my face its funny."

A half sad smile rose on my face. Cry's face changed instantly into concern and he asked "What's wrong man?"

I sighed, "it's Marzia. She-she left."

"I'm sorry bro... Where have you been staying all this time then anyways?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Well just this motel down the road from here." I replied relived I didn't have to explain what happened between Marzia and I.

"Pfft a motel that's no way to live."

I shrugged.

"Why don't you come stay at my place? How long are you staying anyways?" He asked

"I'd love to stay at your place the bros and the fangirls a will approve too. And I'll be here for two more weeks. If that's not too much trouble on my part anyways ." I said as we stood up heading over to the trash can.

He smiled over at me. "Of course Bro."

As we finished at the mall we headed over to my motel room to pick up my stuff. After clumsily stuffing my random belongings and clothes into my bags and shoving them through the crowed hallways and doorways of the motel we shoved everything into the car and drove off.

After a short karaoke session in the car we arrived at his house. We pulled up to a small yet cozy simple yet cute house in a small simple neighborhood. It wasn't near the center of any city's but it wasn't rural either. It was average. It felt like home. The car drifted to a stop and we climbed out. I was looking at the small white and blue trimmed house in amazement just to think that someone so famous lived somewhere so plain. I grabbed my nearest bags and started lugging them towards the house. Cry following close behind with other luggage.

"It's a nice place you've got here." I said over my shoulder.

"Thanks! It's simple but nice." Cry responded happily. He walked ahead of me to unlock the door and gestured for me to follow. As I entered I felt a cool pine scent wash over me.

He gestured down the hall as he said, "You can just throw your stuff in the guest room down there. It's on the right."

"Okay cool." I replied walking down the hall noticing the childhood photos on the wall. I smiled as I glanced at them. I opened the door to the right and dropped my bags on the bed and floor. There was a dark blue bedspread on the bed with a similar color curtains at the window. A small dresser and nightstand occupied the room as well. A plastic wastebasket was sitting in the corner. It was simple but I felt immediately at home. I quickly pulled the messily packed clothes out of my bag and pushed them into the dresser. Plopped a small alarm clock onto the night stand and threw the remaining things still in the bags over to the window. I surveyed the room once more and feeling satisfied nodded to myself and opened my door walking down the hall humming to myself as I entered the living room where I had heard Cry moments earlier.

He looked up from the Tv and motioned for me to pick a seat as he asked, "So how do you like it?"

I sat on the brown couch next to him and replied, "It's really nice. I like it here."

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked curiously. "We could watch Tv or make a co-op or just chill."

I yawned stretching out on the couch, "Chilling sounds nice. As long as no freezers are involved."

He smirked at the joke while saying, "Do you want to take a nap? You're probably still jet lagged."

"Mmm sleeping sounds nice." As I curled into a ball on the couch.

"U-um aren't you going to go to your room to sleep?" He asked sound surprised.

"That takes so much effort..." I said as I rolled off the couch onto the floor.

He rolled his eyes as he reached out his hand, "Cmon you big baby."

I reached up and grabbed his hand without really trying to move. He half carried half dragged me to my room and shoved me onto the bed before sarcastically saying, "Goodnight sweetheart."

And turning off the light shutting the door behind him. I snuggled myself into the covers and slowly all sound faded away and everything went dark.


	4. Towels

Cry pov ~

I collapsed onto the comfortingly familiar couch. Today has been an eventful day. I'm just glad that I left the house and found Pewds. I never really thought we would ever meet. I was surprised to find him taller and tanner than I originally thought him to be. I mean it's not like I didn't know that he was attractive I just- he doesn't look the same as the blurry Skype images that we've seen of each other. I've never really seen many of his videos and it's not like you can tell his height in those. He kinda reminds me of a small child. He's not really whinny just that he is so carefree. Almost unwilling to do things that take energy. But he does upload videos with a face cam. And I've heard that takes a lot of patience to line up. So I guess he just focuses on what he likes. Reaching over to the coffee table I blindly felt for the remote without turning my head. Quickly locating it and switching on the TV in a fluid motion. I smirked as I though to myself. _Some people might be able to draw a perfect circle or do a flip in one fluid motion but me? I can turn on a TV in one fluid motion. I'm so accomplished._

I half watched half daydreamed I didn't pick a channel just watched whatever was on. I didn't listen much but they were British. I picked up on that much. Some dead bodies too. What the hell am I watching... But mostly I was focusing on what I should read for a Cry reads and was currently browsing /r/nosleep on my phone. I always tried not to focus on what I was reading too much. I used to have a slight paranoia problem. Well maybe not slight. I would over think everything. And it didn't help when I read disturbing stories. Now I don't focus on the meaning of the words but instead on the deepness of my voice or just each word separately. I've gotten a lot better at it. No nightmares or episodes in months. I've never really told everyone about it. My sister knew and her husband figured it out. My parents knew as well. Some friends knew but I'd never gotten around to telling Pewds. I just hope I won't ever have to. I realized how much time had passed from me spacing on the couch and went down the hall to the left to my room so i could record.

The recording went by smoothly with no interruptions so I edited it and let it begin to process.

Looking at the time I realized it was already 7:13. I should start cooking dinner... I though to myself. Hmm what to cook... I though as I quietly shut the door behind me. I entered the kitchen and looked around. The wooden cabinets and silver fridge almost beckoned me. I love cooking. It's one of the things I feel most in control while doing. Everything is planned out and you just follow instructions. It's relaxing to me. What should I cook... _Mhmm spaghetti_... That sounds good. I pulled a pot out from the cupboard under the cutting board. I held it under the faucet filling it up with enough water. I lifted it gently so not to spill anything. Placing it cautiously on the now heating stove I turned sharply on my heel to retrieve the sauce and ground beef from the fridge. After the meat was cooked, the sauce stirred in and the noodles boiled and drained I placed the finished dinner on the table. Placing two plates and cups for the both of us I decided i should probably wake him up. It's been long enough.

I walked down the hall and carefully opened the door and snuck in. I turned on the light and froze. He didn't move other than to groan quietly. I gently poked him. He rolled over. Sighing I though I don't know how to deal with children. I quickly shook my head he isn't a child he's my age just... Yell? I don't think I can do that... I'll just, "Hey Pewds" the words came out in barely a whisper. Drat. I'm bad at this. "Pewds! Food!" I said in a half yell.

His eyes snapped open without focussing and in a barely understandable murmur he said, "M-mamma. Vad-d är det för frukost?"

How do I even... I opened my mouth to say something but when nothing came to mind I simply waved my hands over his face saying, "What are you saying? I don't speak Swedish."

I saw his eyes focusing on my face and his face flushed at the realization of what he said and who he just said it to. "I didn't..." He faded off.

"Awhh shut up. I made dinner. Come eat." I said while trying hard not to laugh. As I walked down the hallway I heard him stumbling and groaning behind me. I smiled to myself thinking how child-like he was. And said over my shoulder, "Hope you're hungry. I made some spaghetti!"

"I just want to sleep..." He muttered As he stumbled into view of the kitchen, and more importantly my food, he froze then ran over and slid into his seat and began devouring his food. I was pleased to see such a positive reaction and sat across from him shoveling noodles into my mouth.

"Well I guess we were both more hungry than we though we were." I said through a mouth full of noodles. He mumbled in agreement.

"Soo.. What should we do now?" I asked as you could hear the dish washer humming away. "Are you up for playing video games?"

He smiled. "You know bro. Failing at video games sounds perfect right now."

After only two short hours of playing we realized it was 10:57 so we decided to continue our rampant run through the zombie infested cities and towns tomorrow.

"God damn Tanks. If it weren't for them and the Witches we would have won." I said in an annoyed voice as I laid on the couch with the remote over my face.

Mhmm he mumbled in agreement then replied. "Well really it's just the special infected. Witches and Tanks are just the worst."

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't burn the house down." I said sarcastically.

"Mkay. Don't die." He replied as he turned on the TV.

Showers are really great to use to just clear your head for awhile. Removing my shirt I studied my reflection. God. I really need to get out more I'm as white as a sheet. As my pants and boxers came off I thought. Well that's one thing I can be proud of. I shook my head to clear it. No dirty thoughts there's another man just down the hall from me. **Oh god brain** I did not need to imagine **him** naked. Whatever. I let the cool water run over my head and down my back.

I didn't think to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with me so after drying slightly I wrapped my towel around my waist, picked up my dirty clothes and opened the door. I walked straight out... Into Pewds.

My towel fell.


	5. The Storm

Pewds pov~

* * *

I was walking to my room from watching the tv and right as I passed the bathroom door it opened and cry ran into me.

His towel fell.

Oh god. I looked away as quickly as I could. And said "Ursäkta. Skit. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Fuck. Sorry."

As I slipped into my room shutting the door behind me. I collapsed against it breathing hard. Why the hell would that get me so worked up. I mean I've seen dicks before. I even have one for gods sake. I just. I pulled my shirt off over my head. Ruffled my hand through my hair and collapsed onto my bed shutting out all light.

I drifted to sleep

*dream*

We were kissing._ Okay that's not a strong enough word._ Making out. Pulling each other close. Hardly breathing. I felt their hands slide around me and up my back. It sent shivers down my spine.

We pulled away to breathe.

I-it. Was Cry.

Grinning smugly at me.

_**The dream shatters.**_

I sat up breathing hard. A dream like that? I might have expected one of Marzia but. Cry? I-I won't mention it. Just my brain releasing hormones. Nothing more. I thought firmly to myself. By the time I had rolled out of bed and opened the door I could smell pancakes and bacon drifting down the hall. I stretched while walking. Oh hey. I'm not wearing a shirt. I remembered throwing it in a pile last night. I just want food. A bunch of food. A whole hell of a lot of food. Cry looked up from his pancakes and smiled at me. The same smug expression from my dream. I felt a shiver of almost excitement run up my spine. I forced myself to smile back.

"So. Did you sleep well last night?" Cry asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"Well yeah. Other than a weird dream." I responded cautiously as I dished bacon onto my plate.

"How weird?" He asked.

"Let's just say I never pictured myself making out with them." I said

"Like who? I bet it was me wasn't it." He said jokingly

"Nah it was weirder." I responded quickly shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Mhhmmm. Suree." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically. Turning towards the blabbing TV I hid a smile behind my hand.

* * *

_The next few days flew by with the help of video games and tourist attractions. There were no more awkward encounters or dreams. Well. None that I'll admit to anyways._

_Everything was perfect and relaxing. Well. Until the fourth night._

"I'll clean up the dishes tonight Cry don't worry about it." I said since he had been doing all the work around here.

"Thanks." He said as he flopped onto the couch.

_The slow pitter patter of rain had been droning on all day. Over the course of dinner it had slowly gotten heavier and faster._

"Well I guess we'll be having a rain storm tonight." I said indifferently.

"Yeah I guess so." Cry said with almost a quiver in his voice_ I must have imagined it._

Only an hour or so after we had gone to sleep the thunder started.

It woke me in one loud crack.

There was silence for several minutes.

**FLASH.**

**CRACK.**

Throughout the night the thunder droned. I feel asleep and thought nothing more of it.

* * *

The next morning I woke as usual rolling out of bed. No scent greeted me this morning. I guess Cry was sleeping in. Probably didn't sleep well cause the thunder was so loud. I'll let him sleep.

My phone buzzed from the bed side table. I picked it up unlocking it.

**TOBUSCUS.** Lit up my screen.

He had mentioned we should do a video together before I'd visited.

The text said, "Hey wanna meet up and record something today? Ill buy breakfast!"

I typed, "Yeah sure. Starbucks sound good?"

He responded moments later agreeing on a time and place.

I didn't know anything was wrong until hours later when I returned.


	6. Hallucinations

Cry pov~

The dream tumbled by. Swirling. Shimmering. Splendid.  
The sun shine bright from every corne- Every corner but one.  
The dark cloud expanded.  
Shifting.  
It billowed out in all directions.  
I stumbled back.  
Trapped.  
Up against a wall.  
The cloud engulfed the world and shielded out the light. Then the rain started.  
My eyes opened with the **CRACK** of the first bolt of lightning.  
My heart started racing. Pounding in my chest. I didn't feel safe.  
**_They_** could be anywhere.  
I felt the confusion and panic full my mind.  
I willed it down.  
Away even.  
Nothing changed.  
The overwhelming fear kept growing. I knew it was back.  
An episode. An event. An issue.  
Whatever you want to call it. I breathed out gently after several minutes of utter silence. My heart beat slowed. I'm fine... Exhaustion got the better of me and my eyes fluttered closed.  
As sleep took me away.

* * *

** BANG.  
** I was awake again in an instant.  
Oh god. OH GOD. I can't move. I'm stuck.  
_I think I'm tied down..._  
_I'm- Help HELP  
_ I can't talk. I can't move.  
**It** appears grimacing over me and pushes it weight onto my chest.  
I can't breathe. I swear it's drool falls from it's lips but I never feel it hit.  
I try to breathe calmly.  
To move my eyes.  
To move anything.  
It slowly fades away.  
But there are others.  
It lasts for hours.  
Or so it seems.  
With a gasp I sit bolt upright.  
_I'm free. Safe at last.  
_ Or so I though.  
**FLASH.  
CRACK.**  
I felt the terror spreading through me again.  
A hand grab my leg from under the bed.  
I jumped, dashing forward turning back to look.  
Heavy footsteps thudded behind me.  
Whirling around I saw a fleeting shadow follow the noise around a corner.  
My eyes dashed around the room.  
The foot steps ran through the house.  
Chasing me.  
They wanted to **kill** me.  
The sun had risen.  
_When? I don't know.  
_ Everything blurred together.  
**_Pewds.  
_** _I need to find him._  
I ran to his door.  
The shadow followed me. Hiding behind corners.  
I knocked loudly.  
"PEWD-" I cut myself off when I felt the warm sticky feeling on my feet.  
Looking down I saw a red pool sliding from under the door.  
"no"I said scrambling back clumsily pulling myself up I turn and run into the bathroom.  
It was behind me.  
I felt it.  
It's breath.  
I punched the mirror.  
**SMASH.  
** It shattered around me.  
I grabbed the nearest piece.  
Gripping it tightly I spun around.  
It was nowhere to be found.  
I heard the foot steps.  
But it wasn't near.  
The crunch of glass beneath my feet brought me partially to my senses.  
**_It was never there._**  
I know now.  
All in my head.  
Again.  
Collapsing to the ground I burst into tears.


	7. Nightmares

Pewds pov~

I pulled up into the drive way. I looked over at the windows in confusion. The lights inside were still not visible.

_Maybe he's sleeping in. A lot. Or just relaxing. Or something._

The small feeling of doubt faded into nothing until I heard the SMASH.

I jumped out of the car rushing to the door. Flinging the door open I froze for a second in surprise.

The place was trashed.

Not garbage. Everything was on its side or smashed.

I unfroze. Shaking my head. I'll worry about the mess later. I heard sobbing echoing through the house.

Cry.

I dashed towards the sound.

I spun around the corner of the bathroom.

I couldn't move when I saw him.

He was surrounded by glass. The floor covered. The mirror shattered. Blanketing the room in a fine layer of glass.

Clutched tightly in his hand was a large piece that I could see was digging into his skin.

"Cry...?" I said quietly.

At the slightest sound he stopped crying and looked up at me.

"pewds..." He said in an almost whisper.

I reached my hand out, "C'mon bud-"

He lunged at me with the shattered glass in his hand.

I stumbled back falling back onto my arm.

The glass dug into my skin.

I gasped yanking my arm away as I felt the warm sticky feeling spread across my arm.

Cry's eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood.

"Y-you aren't one of them..." He said softly. "They d-don't bleed..."

The confusion and terror in his eyes were so real I almost felt it myself.

* * *

Wincing at the cool water flowing over the cut I slowly bandaged my arm.

Cry sat immobile on couch. I look over at him through the kitchen. He looked so lost.

It must have been the thunder. I had talked to his friends and they all said he has paranoid disorder. That comes with hallucinations and paranoia. There's no true cure. Those who suffer with it can only be helped with therapy sessions.

I just couldn't leave him. Ever. I shouldn't have even left to make that video. If I'd known he had these symptoms I would have never left.

"Hey Cry I need to look at your hand okay?" I said gently

He nodded slowly. He walked over and held out his injured hand.

There were small slivers of glass embedded in the wound.

I flinched just looking at it.

Pulling his hand under the slowly falling water I rinsed the cut.

He never flinched or showed any signs of pain.

Even when I cleaned the cut with antiseptic.

I bandaged it the rest of the way.

"You'll be fine.." I said stroking his hair.

He looked at me and hugged me. Not letting me go. "I know you'll keep me safe." He said quietly.

I felt the guilt wash over me. If only I could have protected him from all of this...

* * *

I laid a blanket and pillow at the foot of Cry's bed. I looked over at him. He didn't look so good. He was rocking back and forth on the bed. Quietly murmuring to himself. He jumped at every noise. It was about 9:27. He needs to sleep.

"Hey... Cry..." I said quietly

His eyes darted over to me.

"You need to sleep okay?" I said more sure of myself now.

He picked himself up and crawled up the covers and pulled them over his head.

Well that was easier than I thought it would be.

Flicking off the light I crawled under my covers trying to get comfortable.

I-I just couldn't sleep. I can't sleep knowing I abandoned him in his time of need. That I could have made it better. If only I'd stayed. Saw him running. Maybe I could have...

My mind kept wandering. What to do for him. How to react. What I could have done.

Sleep evaded me with every turn my mind made.

Time passed slowly.

My mind couldn't go blank.

I just kept thinking. If I could have helped him. Kept him from going insane.

Or whatever he's doing.

The red light of my alarm clock shone down over my head.

I looked up at it.

3:17.

The house had been silent all night.

I heard shuffling of blankets from the bed above me.

Cry quietly murmured and muttered above me.

Must be a nightmare.

His scream pierced through the darkness.

I jumped up.

Running to his side I tried to shush him.

"Cry. Cry. It's okay. You're alright." I whispered quietly while stroking his hair.

He wasn't awake.

Shivering. Terrified in his sleep.

I couldn't help him.

I sat next to him on the bed.

Pulling him up and I cradled his head in my arms till morning.

* * *

I didn't sleep at all last night. I would only close my eyes for a few moments before my thoughts whirled them open again.

After I pulled him up on my lap he must have felt safe judging by the fact he only murmured slightly after that.

His eyes flicked open when I let out a sigh of exhaustion.

He gazed unfocused up at me.

"... You saved me... Doooo you even know... how **hot** you are...? Cause like. Whoa..."

I felt my face twist with confusion. This is not what I though he would be saying.

"Erm... Wat.." I said quietly

He rolled over and pulled me down next to him.

"Shhhh..." He said messily

He hugged me from behind ignoring my protests and struggles. Nuzzling his head in my neck.

I couldn't move. He's stronger than he looks.

For the first time all night. I felt relaxed. Safe. My thoughts were calm.

I drifted to sleep in his arms.


End file.
